To be with you
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: This story is the continuation of Richard Aiken and Ashley Graham story. What will happen if Richard meets Ashley's dad but he doesn't like him. Will they split up? Sequel to Resident Evil's New Mission
1. Home Agian

NOTE: I don't own any character from this story they were from capcom and it's not the real president.

**_Hey guys this story is the continuation of Ashley and Richard's story after their last encounter with Umbrella. I'm really nervous about this story cause there are only a few people who might like Ashley and I think I'm the only one who likes RichardXAshley but I just want to post this story even if it has few viewers._**

Ashley was finally able to go home again and she asked if he could come with her so he can meet her dad. well of course Richard agreed and he wants to make a good impression.

When they arrived at the White house Ashley greeted her Dad and gave him a nice, big hug. The President was wondering who was the guy behind Ashley so then Ashley introduced Richard to her Dad.

"Dad this is my new boyfriend, Richard."

Her dad frowned "When did you meet him?"

"When I was away...You know...we got to know each other."

"You were only gone more than a month and then you got another boyfriend." her father shouted "I'm sick and tired of you not studying enough for college and focusing on some guy."

"But dad-"

"No buts! go to your room! and for you young man it's better if you leave by yourself or do you want me to get the guards."

"But "

Richard wants to end the confrontation and said "It's OK Ashley. I'll leave now. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. President" Then he leaves them.

-At dinner-

The President noticed Ashley didn't even touched her food."What's the matter why are you not eating."

No answer.

"Don't tell me it's about that guy, Ashley."

"I respect you dad but it's not because your the president It doesn't mean that you can just seperate me from my friends."

"You call those your friends! They are fighting flesh-eating zombies, they could get you in danger!"

"What about Leon? how come you can accept him but not the others?"

"Leon is different he works for me let's me know everything. Those people work behind my back."

"Why do you want everything to go your way?"

"This is the reason why I never wanted to give you everything when you were young, you've grown up to be a spoiled-brat!"(It's about time you've noticed it Mr. President)

Ashley stands up but before she could take one step.

"Give me your phone." as simply as that she would protest but she knows it will not change anything so she just gave her phone to her Dad and then she went to her room.

-In Ashley's room-

She looked around her room. And then she saw her loptop. 'at least I can send Richard some e-mails' said to her thoughs. Then she began typing at her loptop happy to know she can still have a conversation with him but before she could press send. Her father came inside without even knocking. She slowly closes her loptop.

"Ashley, Isn't is too early for you to sleep. What are you doing there?" her father asked with a frown.

"Nothing...It's nothing" trying to be as calm a possible

"Let me see."

"Really it's nothing, Dad"

Her father walks and stands in front of her then he took the loptop and opened it. His blood rushed to his brain.

"E-mail huh? Your not gonna giveup aren't you?" Ashley looked terrified on what her dad might do. "from now on you can't use your cell or this or anything that will end up you talking some or your guys!"

"B-But Dad you can't just-"

"You can't leave the house unless for school! you can't have any visitors!" this time with a louder voice.

"Dad, you can't do that!"

"Oh yes, I can" He leaves her room and left Ashley holding back her tears.

-the next day-

The president wondered why Ashley wasn't up yet. 'she probably didn't sleep well, not after what I just did.'

He calls one of his maid and said. "If she still won't come out of her room after 2 hours just bring her some food, I have a meeting to attend."

-In Ashley room-

She wasn't asleep. she was already awake she just doesn't want to go out yet. What for she couldn't see anyone of her friends even she wanted to. She couldn't contact anyone. She feels like she was in prison. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. She though that it was her dad.

"No one's in here."

"Ms. Graham I brought you some food."

She was surprised that this was the only time that she noticed she's hungry. "Come in" said in low tone.

"OK I'll just put it here." the maid puts the food in the nearby table.

"Where's Dad?"

"He said that he has a meeting so he's not in here, Why do you want me to call him?"

"No,no it's fine you can get out now." then the maid exits her room.

'Perfect! I could go out he's not here!' said happily to her mind. then she heard her tummy.

"Right after I eat."

**_Wow one chapter done! I hope some will like this story._**

**__****_-ChristineJAZZ07_**


	2. Last night together

**__****_What ever I said in this Chapter,...I know how it feels. Warning this chapter contains Lemon but it depends on your imagination._**

When Ashley went out her room trying to sneak outside the guards saw her and stopped her.

"I'm sorry Miss Graham but your father told us to not let you out no matter what. and it's not school days."

"What the- I can't believe this!"

"This was only our orders from the President."

She knew she didn't have a chance. She walks back to her room. Little did she know that Leon saw what happened and he knows whats going on.

The next 2 days, Ashley was doing the same thing over and over again. Locking herself inside her room, waiting for someone to bring her some food and she never talked to anybody. Then the night arrives planning to end another day.

"What have I done?" Mr. president taking to himself.

"Why not ask someone about it?" (Here comes me to the rescue just joking)

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm JAZZ I was with Ashley lately. Leon helped me to get in. Can't you see what your doing? Your treating her like a prisoner. You took away her freedom. You know what, your paranoid after she got kidnapped you won't let anybody go near her...and includes you. If you don't stop doing this it's just gonna get worst. If I were you I would think about what I will do next."

"Get out! Before I call the guards." yelled at me (ouch!)

"I'll go out fine." I turned around I said "Think about what I said Mr. President." Then I went out before I get myself arrested.

-Ashley's room_12:30AM-

Ashley was wide awake trying to find something good to watch at the TV. She heard some who sounds like struggiling. She stood up and walked towards her window. She gasps and nearly screamed when someone suddenly appeared from the window. She was reliefed when she saw it was the one and only Richard Aiken.

"Richard!" hugs him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too Ashley." trying to hide how he really feels and how extreamly happy he was.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Leon." He handed her a bottle of medicine "Hide this anywhere you can, you need it, your looking very pale."

He turns around and ready to leave but Ashley grabs his wrist. "That's it?" without taking her eyes of the item that Richard gave her. "Your giving me this then your gonna leave me." when Ashley lifted her face. Richard saw a face with complete anger.

"But Ashley...I can't-"

"What wrong with you?"

"Shhhh not too loud."

She burst out of tears "Why are you leaving me like that? Is this because of my Dad?"

"Yes it is. You don't get it Ashley. My job is just too dangerous and you might get involved because your the President daughter. It's not just Umbrella or Tricell out there. There are some terrorist. Please Ashley take care of yourself. I know you are not eating well and you don't leave your room. You need to stop that. Please promise me that you will do that."

"...Yes,I'll do it."she said looking away.

"Good" he kisses her forehead "Bye." he turns, around ready to leave but stops when he felt Ashley hugs him. He also heard the plastic bottle of medicine dropped.

"I will do it if you stay with me tonight."

"If someone sees us it's not gonna be good." he said without even turning back.

"I'll lock the door, close the windows, anything just stay for tonight, I'm scared...If you go I would kill myself."

"All right, all right...I'll stay just for tonight...just don't say that again."

The moment he turned back, Ashley gave him a passionate kiss. A kiss telling 'I missed you and I still do' "All I want is to be with you. why can't it happen?"

"It's complicated." He returns the kiss but this time Ashley didn't brooke away. She was taking off Richard's jacket. Richard took off his shirt after that he thought 'what the hell this is our last night'. When all their clothes are off they landed on Ashley's soft bed.

Richard laughs lightly. Ashley wondered "What's so funny?"

"Now I know why your Dad doesn't want any guy near you again"

Then it happens, their boby became one. The bed was moving and the could hear each other moaning. They even 'SHHHH' each other after realizing someone would hear them and they both laugh. And so Ashley fell Asleep.

-the next morning-

When Ashley woke up there was no Richard. only the bottle of medicine at the table near her with a note saying.  
'I did what you want now take care of yourself, goodbye Ashley'

Ashley felt like a thousand knife went through her heart. There is nothing she can do about it. He is now gone.


	3. Forgive and

**_Wow this is already the ending. I didn't make it a long one because I know only few people will read this so...for you guys out there enjoy._**

Ashley got up to take a shower and get dressed, especially because she naked right now. The droplets of the water are covering the tears in her face. She got out and put on some normal clothes. She heard someone knocking on her door, she though it was another maid bringing her food.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see her Dad standing in front of her.

"Wear something a little better than that were going somewhere." After that her dad left, she didn't even had a chance to say something. (Why don't you guys think of something I'm not really good at fashion.)

When she got out a security guard, lead her to their car and their driver started the engine. Along the way both of them were not talking. After a few minutes of travel she saw a very beautiful place and remembered this place. It was just a normal park but for her, I't was the cleanest, most beautiful and most memorable place.

"I used to take you here when you were young." Her Dad told her, no she knows, this was a simple way of telling her he is sorry.

When they got back everything about them was fixed...well not everything.

_Thank you, love - Jose mari chan_

_Thank you for the smile  
That never fails to brighten my day  
For the tender look  
When you gaze at me with eyes  
that warm my heart  
For the music of your laugther,  
Touch that makes my pules go faster  
Thanks for all the memories of a lifetime  
Thank you for the fire you have set ablaze within me  
With your kisses you´ve awakened  
This old heart from its slumber  
I feel like 17 again,  
It´s all because of you  
Thanks for choosing me from  
all the rest  
Though I´m far from being the best.  
Most of all I want to thank you, love,  
for loving me_

When they arrived at the living room... she felt her heart stopped or did it beat faster.

Richard was sitting at the sofa with flowers in his hand. She asked herself 'Is this an Illusion or a dream?'

What really happened was, when they were away The President sent his guards to seek for Richard and tell him the good news.

"Oh and Ashley" said her Dad that breaks the silence of the room. "Meet Richard Aiken your new bodyguard." Her Dad told her with a cheerful voice.

She couldn't say any words. She just ran and wrap herself in Richard's arms.

**_Wow this ending good enough for me. What do you think?_**

**_-JAZZ_**


End file.
